Spider's Shell
by DemiDevil
Summary: Rated for self mutilation and rape. This is kind of an AU but not quite. The Tallest tell Zim the truth, Zim retreats into his mind and only the ones he least expects can save him. WILL NOT BE FINISHED
1. Default Chapter

INTRODUCTION:-Okey dokey, I guess you could call this an AU, I have changed some of the factors of the Zim universe to suit my story, but don't get me wrong I still know everything about Zim so please don't correct me. There may be some OOC but I'll try my hardest to avoid it, this is my first Invader Zim fanfic but I have written other fics so its not new to me. This will become a ZAGR fic and maybe some ZADF I'm not sure about that one yet.

SUMMARY:- After the Tallest tell Zim the truth about his mission, Zim retreats into his self concious and only the people he leasts expects can pull him out of his trance. In this story the characters are in Hi Skool Dib and Zim are 17 while Gaz is 16. Zim has grown taller due to the fact of being on Earth for so long yet he still is a good head shorter than the Tallest..

DISCLAIMER:- In my dreams I own Zim, it is bliss, I am rich... then I wake and wish it were true... Long live Jhonen

SPIDER'S SHELL PROLOGG

The Irken hospital room blared a clenliness of white, it had been ages since he had been in here, way to long back when he was a smeet, speaking of smeets he smiled. He slowly picked up the young Irken in his claws and looked him over, he seemed healthy enough, smiling he held the young alien to his chest.  
"He's beautiful." The Irken's red eyes met that of the female standing infront of him, she was beautiful; she had pale purple eyes, so pale infact that they took on a pink hue, her antenna were long down past her shoulder's and curved gracefully at the tips. She smiled and hugged him, the child pressed between them cooeing softly and she slowly began to sob, her pink eyes sparkling as they filled with tears as the clear liqued carressed down her face leaving her cheeks cold. "I wish his father was here.." She mumbled as she cried in to the shoulders of the Irken infront of her and he patted her PAK, he had never seen her this fragile before, well except for when his brother and her husband died. He inhaled quickly dodging the unwanted memory.  
"I'll looks after him Kil," He smiled calling her by her name, "Don't worry about it." He pulled the child once more from him and glanced him over.  
"He'll make one great Invader." He smirked his red eyes glowing with what must have been pride, someone had to look after this child and why not him?  
"Thank you Dak." She smiled taking her child from him and hugging the Irken once again this time her tears gone.

Well thats just the prologg, just to see if any of you guys are interested in the story. With this story I will have pictures to go with it and they will be displayed at but that will not be for a while, I will inform you if there is a picture posted up regarding this story. Please R&R I love hearing opinions. 


	2. Chapter 1

INTRODUCTION:- Well this is the real story to Spider's Shell, please R&R guys, I usually don't continue stories if I don't get reviews so please guys and girls.

DISCLAIMER:- I don't own Invader Zim... unfortunatly but that wont stop me trying to take over the world so I can own it! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! OBEY ME!!!! Long live Jhonen

NOTES:- ( ) - Brackets mean authors notes - small dashes mean thoughs

SPIDER'S SHELL CHAPTER 1

Zim was sitting under a tree, his claws in his lap as his eyes searched the playground under his contact lenses. -Where's Dib?- he thought his eyes narrowing. Suddenly he felt his skin burning, the pain was so excrutiating yet it would not subside, the pain, his clothes wet with water. Screaming and running he fled the scene, Dib yelling something after him. The image then became pixilated as Zim shuddered at the memory that bounced off the computer screen, his eyes then darting to another monitor. Zim sighed as he curled up within his chair. Zim had changed during the years he had been on earth; the constant time he spent in the atmosphere slowly took toll on the Irken, yet not in a bad way. Zim was taller now, not as large as his tallest but it was a mighty improvement from his old hieght. He had changed his Irken uniform to better suit the times switching his tight pants for those of a more baggy variety. Shuddering Zim bent his knees, his arms wrapping around them hugging them tightly to his chest, his ruby eyes filling with the images that flashed before him, he wrapped himself in a small ball his head leaning against his arms. On the floor beside him lay his wig and contact lenses discarded. Oh how he despised them, yet wearing them made him fit in... sort of, and thats all he had left now. It had only been a few days ago, he remembered the call, every word of it.  
"Listen Zim," Tallest Purple had begun Red staying silent in the background sucking down a smoothie. "We wont be sending re-enforcements and the Armada wont be coming Zim, not now, not ever...." He trailed off waiting for the news to sink in. Purple grinned and looked at Red wondering why he wasn't quirping in his comments like always. He found the other Irken now turning the cup upside down only to see a drop leak from the straw, Red frowned. Shrugging Purple turned back to Zim.  
"You should of died on the way to Earth Zim.... You know what? You're banished... Banished from planet Irk banished from the army and it'll be great to not hear from you for once!!" Purple smiled and waved before signing off. Zim was shocked, they didn't even give him enough time to react. Before the screen went blank he managed to catch the glee in Purple's eyes and the disapointment in Reds, Zim looked at his own depressed reflection in the now blank computer monitor, he knew he had been staring at it for at least an hour now he did stuff like that. His concious slowly returned to him though his monitors flashing imaes of children as they bickered, 'picked on' and tormented him while he was at Skool not to mention the shit they put him through during Hi Skool. As each image danced off Zim's eyes it caused him to withdraw deeper into himself. As if realising his pain his PAK soon came to life, metallic spider legs wrapping themselves around teenager form, becoming a solid shell. His mind plagued with disastorous images as tears fell down his green face.

Dib glanced at the empty chair across the room in Miss Fraiser's class his blank expression turning to one of confusion. Zim had been away for at least a week, he remembered last Monday, Zim had come to Skool looking well... depressed. He didn't help though, Dib sighed remembering the sorrow on Dib's face as the Irken locked himself in the bathroom stall to escape those 'stink-beasts' as he so well put it. He blinked and Miss Fraiser's class came back to his mind, art students having a very needed free time. It was strange, the Invader never let a chance go by when he wouldn't annoy Dib with his plans to over throw the Earth. Even Dib's attempts to break into Zim's base was met with a charred Dib and a protected Zim.  
"What's he up to?" Dib mumbled and was soon met with retorts such as 'weirdo' and 'loser' from his fellow class mates, Miss Fraiser not noticing to busy talking about the latest reality show. Dib sighed, he needed this period to end, and fast.

Dib wasn't surprised to see his sister Gaz waiting for him at the end of Hi Skool at the steps. He glanced her over, Gaz hadn't really changed much over the years, sure she had discarded her Game Slave now only playing it in the comfort of thier home. Instead she had her nose in books at Skool and had even starred in a few plays. She still had her 'goth-like' attire to stick to but that just made Dib smile, she really hadn't changed.

Dib hadn't changed much either, he was still interested in the paranormal but now he had a few friends to believe or at least be interested in his rantings. He had grown a lot taller and his scyth like hair had grown a small jagged bent in it, Dib slowly had begun to look more like Professor Membrane as he grew older much to his discust.

The walk home was about as eventful as Skool; Dib didn't even feel like trying to make conversation with Gaz, his little sister's face burried in her now pulled out Game Slave, God knows what version it was, she was probably still slaying vampire piggies. -How much can they milk that idea for?- Dib thought confused on how they could keep improving such an old game. Dib sighed as he shifted his back pack hoping that the noise would at least strike up some kind of conversation with his scary sister. He glanced at Gaz but when he got no response he looks dully back to the street infront of him. Then something surprised him, upahead rounding the corner was a small green dig, GIR.  
"You can't escape now Zim!" Dib yelled as he ran at the surprised robot hoping to catch the alien at the other end of the leash, yet it was dragging along the ground through candy wrappers, Dib sighed.  
"Why is your head so BIG!!!??" GIR screamed his arms flailing mouth full of chocolate. This got a chuckle out of Gaz and only seemed to enrage Dib more.  
"Get outta here you stinking mutt!!" He kicked GIR only to have the little robot smile and scream happily.  
"I think I'm gonna be SICK!!" The SIR unit then retched up its entire eaten candy onto Dib's boot.  
"Oh...." Dib shook the vile substance from his shoe, "Get out of here you little shit!" He yelled out as the robot retreated laughing manically. He turned to Gaz only to witness her smile, sneering at her he reajusted his glasses and continued down the road, Gaz following close behind the quiet beeps of her Game Slave the only noise.

Meanwhile the Massive slowly drifted through space, the large Irken fleet following at its heels swimming in circles around the Massive's giant bulk. The Tallest stood on their platform looking out the transparasteel view port at their fleet. Purple began to jump up and down his royal regal tossed aside as he laughed with glee, clapping his hands together.  
"It's done, we... no, more like I did it! Zim is gone." He glanced happily at Red only to find the Irken chugging down another brain freezy and looking out into space. "What's your problem, you could at least be happy for me!"  
"Oh sorry... Wooo, three cheers for Purple," Red said as he waved a little purple flag around sarcastically.  
"Well looks like someone's jealous" The purple leader smirked as he snatched the cold drink from his partner's claws, "How many of these do you go through a day?" He asked lifting a non-existant eye brow as he inspected the liquid that slushed around inside the cup.  
"I dunno..." Red shrugged grabbing the drink back before sitting down in his chair slurping at the liquid finishing of its contents as it slurped up the straw, an annoying habit that annoyed the hell out of the Violet clad Tallest.  
"I just don't think we should of done that to Zim ya know?" He saw Purple's sceptical look and followed on stuttering. "I mean uh... he's at that age where you feel inferior already... he didn't really need YOU adding onto it." Red watched in horror and glee as Purple's face slowly darkened to a deep forest green his once beautiful and graceful features ridden with anger.  
"WHAT??!!" Was all the confused leader could scream, Red flinching cowering behind his claws, kinda of ridiculus looking considering her was the soldier.

TO BE CONTINUED

Hey guys so whatta ya think? Please R&R I don't continue otherwise. Next chapter I promise more Gaz and Dib.. Ciao all remember R&R 


	3. Chapter 2

INTRODUCTION:- Well chapter 2 is now up, and OMG thank you everyone who reviewed wow!! Talk about a lot, this really means a lot thanks guys!! Please keep reviewing just so I know that you're still interested..

Oh and by the way I have some artworks relating to this story up.... well not artworks but actually just quick sketches of the teen chars so check them out at  
To view them click on scraps which is located under information about me!! The Zim pictures have been labelled Teen Dib, Teen Gaz and Teen Zim. If you have any problem finding them just tell me

Oh an also I know that Tallest Red's behaviour is weird but it ties into the story in this chapter or the next I can't remember but anywhoo its AU remember.

DISCLAIMER:- The attempt to conquer this filthy planet so I can own Zim has failed, but just you wait Jhonen I WILL RULE!!!!! Obey the fist!!!

SPIDER'S SHELL CHAPTER 2

The Membrane's household, still the looming structure it always was. Inside on the couch sat Gaz her nose deeply burried in her latest script; some play form of Dracula she was the main leading lady which really didn't surprise her, she was born for the role. She read they lines over and over again the scene where she cradled the dying Dracula's head in her lap and read him a short poem on how foolish he was.  
"Your paranoias eating you alive..." She mumbled under her breath as finally the annoyance of her brother finally hit her. Dib must have been pacing for nearly an hour now. He was talking to himself... well he was talking to her but she had stopped listening ages ago.  
"I know he's up to something Gaz." -Oh great why did I start paying attention now? He's going into one of his famous Zim rambles.- She thought a scowl crossing her features as she read once again over the script.  
"It's been a week Gaz, a WEEK! He has to be planning something!" "I doubt it Dib, I mean you saw what he was like at Skool." Dib looked at Gaz surprised that she hd answered his question, he didn't expect her to.  
"Yeah how could I forget, YOU helped him!" Dib stood defiant infront of his sister as the events of the week before filled his mind with rage.

Flashback  
He had seen Zim in the halls by his locker and Dib smirked his friends following close behind him as he stalked towards the alien. Zim had just retrieved his math book the puny earthlings knowledge was easy for him to conquer, he was acing math and science as well as art shockingly. He tucked the heavy text book under his arm and closed his locker door. Thats when he saw him, Dib was right there his large round glasses giving Zim a shock, the alien backed off, he had been feeling down lately and all he needed was Dib to make his life more miserable. "Hello Zim!" Dib practically spat in the Irken's face as he held him by the collar against the locker Zim dropping all his books. Usually he would retaliate but Zim just didn't feel like it his pride had been broken and it would take a while to heal. Dib smirked as he pulled his fist back only to have water spray in his face, Zim shielding his own with his gloved hands ran off towards the lonely stalls of the toilets. Dib looked to bubbler and glared when he saw Gaz.  
"Dude your sister rocks!" One of his friends exclaimed making Dib shudder with discust.  
End Flashback

Gaz placed her script aside and glared up at her zoned out brother, she couldn't believe how much he was overacting all she did was humilate him infront of his friends, she chuckled watching as he twitched under her annoyed gaze.  
"I only helped HIM because I hate seeing you kick people while they're down!" She pushed Dib out of her face violently and gathered up her script again.  
"What do you want now Gaz, to be friends with tha slimey alien?" Gaz's eyes narrowed as she glared at her brother, collecting her Game Slave and script she stormed her way up stairs her brother staring up at her from the bottom, she smirked.  
"Maybe Dib, maybe..." She looked back and caught the horrified look that was planted across her face. Oh she loved tormenting him, she chuckled to herself as she slamed her bedrrom door shut Dib's shouts after her. -As if I'd become friends with him!- She shuddered at the thought yet she couldn't tell why, as far as she knew she had a lot in common with Zim. They both despised the human race and Dib, they both loved their privacy and they could both pull themselves out of tight situations, so then why all of a sudden did she begin to worry, its not like she cared for him or anything, she looked around nervously.

The night was clear the stars shone brightly twinkling every now and then, the wind was slow and came in little bursts spreading a chill whever it could invade. The night sky was a fascinating purple/blue colour and held a deep mystery within its depths somewhere in its milky blackness a light streamed towards the planet. Dib stood on the side walk out the fron of Zim's house he was dressed in his new and improved battle guard, (think of the stea;th suit he wore in the episode Zim Eats Waffles) the hideous gnomes stared at him with their horrible wide eyes. Zim had upgraded his secruity system over the years and he really had no more need for them yet he seemed to keep them out of comfort.  
Dib glared up at the small house he checked his maps again, the crumpled paper showing the design of Zim's base, he had drawn them when he was young but he could still make it out. Taking a step forward, the grass of Zim's yard soft under his boot, the gnomes turned their eyes glowing red.

Suddenly a loud creaking and rumbling sound met Dib's ears, he pulled off his mask and stared up sharply before his eyes widen in shock. There was a ship much different then Zim's voot cruiser yet it was obviously built for the same purpose, a model made for quick flight that could carry one or two passengers. It mainly looked like an opaque cock pit surrounded by some sort of claws the engine a the back of the ship while there were two guns at the front. The ship was boldly marked in red and black, -Invader colours- Dib thought, the signia of the Irken race was carved into its side. The ship hovered for a few moments the pilot either confused by what they were doing or they just wanted to let the moment drag on, the secruity systems shut down before the craft made its slow decent into the belly of Zim's house.  
"He brought re-enforcements..." Dib muttered oblivious to the now reactivated secruity systems the gnomes fire frying his clothes, "I have to warn someone." Dib forgot about his plan and ran back through the darkened streets towards his home, his breath rapid.

The rain started to patter down once the young teenager burts through his front door, he knew it was eventually going to come, the chilly wind had brought the blackened clouds as he ran fearfully home.  
"At least Zim won't be going anywhere soon." He smirked to himself like he had just had some small victory over the alien that didn't lead to him being embarressed.  
"GAZ!" He yelped his voice breaking mid word, he was a very late bloomer and everyone let him know of course. "Gaz!" He found no answer, he slowly trudged up the stairs his boots wetting the carpet underneath him, "Gaz?" He asked when he reached the top hivoice this time coming out as a quiet squeek.  
"What?!" His younger sister finally burst out of her room her hands covered in charcoal as she still held the small chunk of burnt wood in her hand her fists shaking threatening to break it.  
"They're here!" Dib screamed.  
"Who?" Gaz asked annoyed and she regretted it after provoking him into a ramble, she sighed.  
"The aliens!"  
"Oh jeez, Dib give it a rest!"  
"Zim's going to take over the world!"  
"No he's not, he's bad at it."  
"But he brought re-enforcements."  
"Dib?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Shut up!" Gaz slammed her door on his face and threw her charcoal piece to the floor where it landed on her latest artwork, a dark depressing sketch of the sky as darkened clouds rolled on the horizon. She crawled onto her bed and sat on her window sill her amber eyes looking out on the neighbourhood as the rain pelted it, maybe it was time to check on Zim and to shut her brother up.

As the ship lowered into the bowels of the base the hatch swished open the dim lights of the house blinding the Irken's vision for a moment, being in the dark recesses of space did that to someone. When his vision cleared he lept gracefully from his ship landing gently on the floor in a crouched position known as Riding Rancor just like he had been taught, his eyes glanced up at the entertainment system a scarry looking animal was growling on screen, he flinched.  
"I'm trying to watch Angry Monkey, MOVE!!" The Irken swivelled around to see the small disfunctional SIR unit laying lazily on the couch.  
"GIR..." He mumbled -It's amazing that thing still works- he thought to himself before approaching the unstable robot built from spare parts, "Where's Zim?"  
GIR looked up his circuits finally realising that someone was talking to him. His eyes flashed red and he lept from the couch saluting.  
"My Lord!" He yelled his voice sounding like it was about to break, he then lead the Irken to the elevator, both of them descending down. When they stepped off the elevator, darkness flooded their vision, it only took the Irken's superior eyes to adjust; he told GIR to head up to the house, the little robot trotting off yelling something on the lines of tacos.  
Computer, open door!" He commanded as he heard the whirring of the computer flashing to life its deep dead pan voice met his antenna.  
"Unable to comply, voice code no match, acsess denied." "Computer, Tallest overide, Red's code 06782." He smirked, being in charge had its advantages.  
"Acknowledged.." The doors swiftly opened. "Welcome my Tallest."  
"Why thank you." Red looked around, the room met him with darkness. Looking ahead he saw the flash of monitors, a figure in a chair.  
"Zim, this is your Tallest." He sounded stern yet all his anger seeped out of him as his claws wrapped around the side of the chair and he peered at Zim concern then raked his features as he reached out to touch the metal spider legs that extended from the young Irken's PAK.  
"They've formed sort of a shell, interesting..."

TO BE CONTINUED

So how was it?? Please R&R Yay the title now kinda makes sense yay for Tallest Red I lurve him soo much lol 


	4. Chapter 3

INTRODUCTION:- Wow guys I want to thank everybody who reviewed it was really awsome recieving them all in my inbox. Ok lets see, just a reminder this is a AU and there might be come OOC. Oh and I also noticed that the link to the drawings didn't work either if you want to check it out go to the reviews section, I submitted a review to my own story, I know kinda sad but I was just fixing up the web address. Please check out the picuters and please keep R&R.

Oh and in this chapter the whole thing about Red is finally revealed, I hope you guys like it and its not to corny.

DISCLAIMER:- I lurve the little Zim I lurve him good, but unfortunately I don't own him Jhonen does... bursts out crying

SPIDER'S SHELL CHAPTER THREE

The day was hot, Gaz could feel the heat as it pounded down on her in the lunchroom. She had worn no makeup today in fear that it would of sweated off her skin, she waved her hand lazily in front of her face and glanced around the cafeteria. There was the popular table, the residents not changing much over the years, to the side was the artsies, a group of people who expressed themselves through dance, music or canvas. Gaz was once invited to their group but she declined, back then she felt the need to stay with Dib, she had some consideration not to leave him alone. Her eyes narrowed to slits as they fell on her brother as he joked with his friends on a table near by, she had deserted probably her only chance to have friends to not leave him and then as soon as he had the chance, he up and left her, she growled under her breath. Then there was the table that no one was sitting on, her eyes glanced to it, her expression softening. Normally she would see Zim there, prodding at his food aimlessly while her brother and his friends would poke fun at him. Usually Zim would of retorted with one of his idiotic come backs, yet over the past few weeks before he disapered he took their abuse with nothing but a deep sigh. She sighed, she had to forget about it, she looked down at her lunch and could swear that the extreme heat was melting it before her eyes. She turned her attention back to the her play, she had read the script over and over again yet she had not been able to memorize anything, it was frustrating her to no end. Sighing she slammed the book shut, that got her a few strange stares yet once they saw who it was they shrugged and turned away. She promised herself and Dib well not openly anyway, that she would go searching for Zim and once she glanced at her time table and double PE flashed across her vision, that meant lap after lap around the oval, she sighed and shouldered her bag taking to the streets.

Roaming the roads to Zim's house was easy, for some reason she knew her way like she knew the back of her hand, she looked down at her hand and sighed what kind of idiot made that saying anyway, who the hell knows the back of their hands, stupid. -Why am I doing this?- She stopped out the front of the hideous house, its green hue frightening most, the gnomes gargantuan heads reminding her comically of her brother. She glanced up at the house, she always wondered why no one noticed it, it normally wouldn't fit in but now it just seemed ridiculous. The windows were boarded up and the house seemed to radiate darkness instead of its erie green glow. Gaz hesitated before taking a rather small and shakey step onto the footpath that led to the aliens house, she was met with nothing, no lasers, no open door, no Zim, not even the trees swayed. Surprised she walked the rest of the way in comfort her hands stuffed into her pockets, her hand then grasped the cold metal of the door knob, her eyes widend in amusement , the mens symbol always got a chuckle out of her. The door creaked when she entered a thick musty smell invading her senses, she smirked at Zim's human style setup and made her way over to the elevator, (the one she used in Bloaty's Pizza Hog) Gaz felt like she had come to save Dib again.

"Gazzy!!" A familiar and annoying voice filled her as GIR latched onto her leg, his little arms wrapped tightly squeezing her, she picked the little robot up and cradled him in her arms. "Where's Zim"  
"With the Master." The answer confused Gaz, Zim was GIR's master, -What was he talking about?- she wondered.  
"He's in his room, come..." The SIR unit jumped from her grasp and led her into the bowels of the base. "We must be quiet, Red likes quiet..." GIR shocking whispered.  
"Who's Red?" "Shh..." The robot hushed her as the doors infront of them swished open. Before Gaz; in the semi-darkness sat Zim, before her vision even fully adjusted Gaz was at his side.  
"Zim?" No response, reaching forward she touched his spider legs, the metal was cold under her touch, she was fascinated, she had never seen them up close before. "Zim"  
"He will not answer." Gaz spun around her hair flinging infront of her face, she was shocked and peered at the figure i the darkness, his (cause she assumed it was male) eyes glowed vermillion red as he took a graceful step forward into the light of the flashing monitors. Gaz didn't really know how to describe him, he was tall that one was for certain. He was dressed in what looked like ceremonial or royal robes, red and black contrasting well with his green skin. In his claws he clutched a smoothie in one hand and what looked like a rather nasty needle in the other the blue liquid sloshing around the inside of the glass.  
"Hello little Gaz"  
"Hey do you know my name?" She glared at him, her fists balled.  
"I studied Zim's files." He stated calmly, unscathed by her burst of anger.  
"Well you known my name, its only fair that I know yours." She looked him up and down.  
"I am one of the Tallest, leader of the mighty Irken Empire, I have been dubbed as Red but to the ones I am close with, thats not many mind you, I am Kai. How do you humans put it... I am Zim's uh uncle, yeah thats it." He pushed past her stunned expression as he placed his smoothie down and injected the point of the needle into the base of Zim's neck emptying the contents.  
"He's sick." He stated bluntly before tossing the needle aside now chugging down his smoothie.  
"Whats wrong with him?" She asked Red as she lent over Zim's curled up form, she had never seen him look so pathetic.  
"Now why would one of his enemies want to know that huh?" Gaz looked to her left and noticed the royal Irken smirking at her, she glared, angered but did nothing about it. Her eyes darted back to Zim and she reached out to touch the alien's face, the only part of him that didn't seem to be covered by his PAK's legs . She smiled as she wiped the tears from his cheek, something then flashed, bright lights filling her eyes before all went dark.  
"Oh touvok!" Red swore in Irkenese as he watched the young human teenager colapse, "What am I gonna do with you?"

The room stunk of vile liquids and concoctions, Dib sat in biology and looked at the open frog infront of him, he could easily picture the green skinned amphibion as Zim, smirking he prodded at its insides. "Man Dib, what's up with you, you like in love with the frog or something ." One of Dib's friends burst out laughing as he used the bunsen burner to light his cigarette, the teacher didn't seem to care or notice one or the other.  
"Hey shut up!" Dib retorted before he stabbed the scaple into the frog's opened wound, waving the smoke away that was blown in his face.  
"Whatever... Hey dude isn't that your sister jigging?" The friend pointed his cigarette trailing smoke as Dib turned to watch her leave through the window. "Yeah... wonder whats up?" He didn't think much of it though, his sister jigged periods all the time, she thought he didn't know yet she always returned to walk home with him so he didn't give it a second thought.

Dib scowled as he walked home from school by himself, and not to mention in the heat. Most teenagers had their own cars, great cars filled with air conditioning, and those who weren't lucky had their parents or even the bus. Dib scowled, oh now were times that he wished that his father wasn't a renowned world scientist.  
-Where's Gaz, I don't believe it, she jigs skool and leaves me to walk home hin this heat alone!- Dib had recently began wording his thoughts in his head and not out loud like he use to. Suddenly he turned down the caldesac, it had been a few days since he had been here, he had been to busy with his friends discovering things such as alcohol. He glared at the ugly green house that stood out infront of him. -She's gotta be in there, I just know it!- He thought as he took a brave step onto the grass, he closed his eyes waiting for the pain to come but he was met with nothing, opening them with surprise at his good fortune and relief that he wasn't burnt. He strolled confidently into the darkened house and fell silent, something was moving in the kitchen.  
"How does this thing work? I want a slushie now!!" Red whined as he looked down at GIR, Dib glared at the two figures, the smaller one was obviously the malfunctioning robot, in its disguise mind you yet the other was unfamiliar.  
-That doesn't look like Zim." He thought, confused as he dared to peer around the door more.  
"Master calls dis a blender." GIR smiled as he placed the Irken ingrediants inside, switching the appliance on.  
"I can't believe what I've got to go through, whats the bet Purs got it easy." Tallest Red sighed as he snatched the finished slushie in his claws, he had been missing his fellow Tallest, although he would never own up to it though, he continued his ranting. "Zim's beyond reach, at least his fever seems to be dying down. And now that GIRLS fainted. I'm sure her large headed brother... what's his name?" Tallest red finally took a sip of his slushie as he looked quizically at GIR.  
"DIB!!" The SIR yelled.  
"Yes I'm sure Dib would come searching for her... eugh I'm not looking forward to that meeting"  
"Awww... Don't worry Master." GIR hugged Red's legs and smiled up at him. Picking the SIR unit up Red smiled.  
"You know you may be defective and built from scraps, but you're so life like, I'm INGENIOUS! Although it was mainly Pur, he made your brain." He mumbled the last part. Dib couldn't take it anymore, his legs were becoming numb, he had gathered enough information, he slowly stood the light that crept in from the window and illuminated his form. "Holy cow what in first Tallests name is that?!" Red choked on his slushie coughing all over Dib.  
"DIB!" GIR screamed.  
"What... Dib?" Red looked confused then burst out laughing much like the way he did with Purple. "You've got to be kidding me, you're so small"  
"What are you laughing at you filthy alien scum!" Dib glared defiantly but was soon glowered down upon. Red smirked as he snatched Dib in his claws and held him tight against the wall, he grinned his fang like teeth reflecting in the earth boy's glasses.  
"Don't you ever call me that you FILTHY earth worm baby! I am more worthy than you scum!" Red spat the last part, savouring the shock on the boys face. "GIR! Get rid of him"  
"Yes my Lord!" The SIR unit flashed red and pushed Dib forcingly out the door and let the gnomes take him away, the teenager kicking and screaming.  
"That was tiresome." Red sighed rubbing his antenna with his claws. "It sure was." GIR agreed.

Meanwhile back on the Massive, as it drifted silently through space, a soldier slowly approached the Tallest Purple. The other Irken didn't seemed to be phased by his partners sudden disapearance, in fact he had already drank half of his ice slushie. His violet eyes glanced around at the amount of digital work that seemed to be piling up, what was wrong, he was doing what he always did.  
"What the hecks going on here, why is there work?" The soldier finally decided to approach the royal Irken.  
"My Tallest," He wiggled his antenna, "It seems that Tallest Red has been missing for a while now." Purple looked around confused.  
"So he has, thats kinda strange..." The leader just shrugged, returning to his slushie watching as the work stilled piled up. "Red's in for soooo much work when he gets back"  
"So it seems...." Mumbled the soldier.

END OF CHAPTER 3

Well hope you guys like it I wont update for a while well not for a while, I'm going away on a cruise for the next 9 days, its gonna be sweet!!!! So keep reviewing guys, I love ya for it!!! And tell me what you think about Red. Don't forget to check out the picks and don't forget to R&R 


	5. Chapter 4

INTRODUCTION:- Hey I'm finally back from my cruise, and I want to thank all who reviewed. It was nice comming home and getting them. My cruise was great by the way I really enjoyed myself I was so buggered when I got back I slept for like 2 days straight lol!! Anywhoo back to the story, it is AU and some OOC and also there is a picture relating to this chapter at Deviant Art so check it out by going to (http:)www(dot)deviantart(dot)com(/deviation/)(13132671/) just take out the brackets and make the word dot to actual . And dont forget to R&R

DISCLAIMER:- The whole Zim thing belongs to Jhonen also known as Vasquez.... who wants this one?!! Chucks Invader Zim at reader

SPIDER'S SHELL CHAPTER FOUR

Gaz felt heavy, her head, eyes, limbs, and well her whole body felt like someone was pinning her down. She groaned, what had happened? She remembered reaching out to touch Zim, had he done something or maybe his PAK did, it had acted on its own before, but it was usually beneficial to Zim, she felt really awkward right now. Slowly her concious began to return to her with each thought, her body's feeling creeping back tingling her sensations. She acknowledged something digging into her side. Blinking her amber eyes open they fell to a figure beside her, prodding her with his claws.  
"Hi!" He yelled, a huge grin spread across his fangs his green face beaming.  
"Zim?" Gaz stood up confused, the alien infront of her looked like Zim but his Irken uniform was not its traditional colour, it was yellow, not to mention that he wore a smile and not one of the manical nature that he was known for. "Hey Gaz, you look pretty hot!" He helped her up his claws lingering on her hips for a little to long, she shifted uncomfortably, normally she would of decked him but she just didn't have the strength right now.  
"Uh, where am I?" She asked pulling away from him.  
"That's not important, come on!" He took her by the hand ignoring her protests and lead her among the tall buildings that surrounded them, they were very futuristic Gaz automatically thought that this must be Zim's home world, Irk, it was beautiful in its own way yet strange at the same time, she could easily picture Zim's race going about their lives, she didn't really think that they could be that different from the humans. Gaz's eyes darted to the ground, they must obviously be out of the city by now, the ground was covered with beautiful flowers , their strange patterns swirled with new colours within their petals. She saw Zim bend down and pluck one from the dirt snapping its stalk, he turned to her their faces inches apart. Gaz's face turned red, she could feel his warm breath on her skin as he reached towards her and placed the elegant flower behind her ear. He smiled, she blushed.  
"What's wrong with your face little Gaz?" Zim peered at her, she loved hearing the affectionate nick name he had given her, she smiled remembering the way he said it with distaste just to fool Dib.  
"Nothing." Gaz's hands shot to her face she felt her cheeks heat under her touch.  
"Okie Dokie." Zim replied happily before he lent forward, Gaz felt his lips brush hers, she gasped and backed off looking to Zim, yet he was not there. She looked around frantically and gave chase in the direction she thought he went, suddenly she slipped and fell her face hitting a puddle, the liquid splashing up into her face. She groaned and looked down at her reflection, what she saw scared her, she was eleven again a young child. She got up and pulled at her hair. "What the hell is going on!!!"

Gaz looked around, she had never been in a place like this, well actually she has never been in some ones mind before. Well at least thats where she thought she was but she wasn't going to bet her money on it, she really didn't want to be called crazy just like her brother. Gaz clenched her fists in frustration.  
"This place is stupid." She grumbled as she entered a collumned hallway, pictures hung from its golden walls in marvelous frames. The paintings around her began to stir, the figures inside them moving with their free will, playing the same sequences over and over again. She stopped intrigued as one in particular caught her attention. The figures in the picture were both Irken, they looked young, one was obviously Zim the other looked like a female Irken her antenna's curled cutely and her eyes flashed pink. The picture Zim called out her name, the female Irken smiled then followed him over the hill, both were laughing yet there was no sound.  
"What the hell is going on?!" Gaz screamed as she stormed off down the pictured hall, the movement in another picture caught her attention, this one was filled with rage and violence. She clasped her hands to her mouth suddenly intaking breath.

((Ok this is what Gaz's seeing but from Zim's POV Its kinda like a flashback))

Irk at night was not beautiful, its three moons illuminated the streets and made it glow eerily, the tall buildings on Irk shadowed the streets below filling it with cold dank corners, this was actually a great night for the young Irken, he just wanted to hide. Zim glanced around the corner and heaved a sigh when no one met his ruby gaze. He lowered from his PAK's spiders legs, they always got him out of tight situations, he rounded the corner. Zim's clothes were torn across his chest in what appeared to be scratch marks. One of his eyes was bruised and swollen the skin around it was a dark shade of green, blood had crusted on his lip and his face was covered in grime; suddenly his antenna pricked up and he motioned his body around. He was there, a claw was around Zim's neck and he heard a deafening crack as his head made contact with the wall behind him. He could feel his warm blood as it trickled down his forehead and mingled with the tears that streamed down his face. The attacker that was infront of him was silhouetted in darkness yet Zim knew who he was, he cursed himself for leaving such an obvious track, his life had finally gone from bad to worse. Zim continued to cry as he thought about his past; his father dying, his mother remarrying, his mother leaving him being wrapped up in his work, his wonderful time with his uncle and cousin, his step fathers custody over him and now the attack from his step father; this was not a good year. Zim then felt a tug at the bottom of his shirt, -Not again.- He thought as the attacker's claws dug into the material and began to pull.  
"Please don't..." Zim choked out pathetically but was met with the grip around his throat tightening. His own claws clasped the attackers wrists as he pulled off the young Irken's shirt Zim stuttered a sigh. Zim was tired of running, his eyes felt heavy, his head hurt, he just felt like giving up, and he did; he turned his head away and did not fight as his attacker continued to rape him and take away the young Irken's innocence.

((End of Flashback))

Gaz turned her face away from the image tears now staining her white cheeks as her mascara blackened her eyes and face in streams. She fell shakily to the floor and pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them rocking herself gently as the silence of the corridoor filled her every pore, she had never felt so alone. It seemed like hours had passed as she tried to rock the warmth that her body seemed to be missing, yet it had only been a few minutes before Gaz was wretched from her state by a soft fearful voice.  
"Come on, it's not safe." She felt a tug at her shirt and was nearly dragged to her feet. Zim was once again infront of her, yet he wore a grey top this time. His antenna were low on his head and his eyes were dazed over, Gaz had been around Zim long enough to know that an Irken's antenna show their feelings as well as hear, and this Zim was either depressed or very scared.  
"Come on." He motioned again, she took his claw, "We must get out of here.." He then suddenly turned to her his eyes swelling with tears. "Please don't get angry with me..." He whispered. Gaz's eyes still glanced at the pictures although her brain told her no. One cheered her up, her amber eyes softened as the picture Zim was seen smiling up at a taller Irken as he tucked the young smeet in, she noticed that they both had a pair of beautiful ruby eyes. She smiled herself and was then able to continue on down the hall with a strong will and step, she spoke up quietly.  
"Zim"  
"Hmm"  
"What is this place, what are these pictures"  
"These pictures are the past Gaz"  
"Memories"  
"Yes..." He fell silent, she tried again.  
"What is this place"  
"This is Zim's psychi Gaz, you are an unwelcome visitor and I must lead you to the exit"  
"Psychi? Wait a minute, I'm in Zim's mind"  
"Yes"  
"But that's impossible..." She looked around confused and wasn't to happy when her eyes fell on Zim a smug expression on his face.  
"Is it"  
"But how?" "It doesn't matter," He turned to her his eyes were dull, they were not the bright orbs that Gaz loved. She remembered the first time he had shown her he was an alien, she already knew of course but she didn't want to wreck his fun. She remembered how grateful he was when she had excepted him, she had always loved his bright red eyes much better than his contacts thats for sure. She was sooned snapped out of her trip down memory lane though.  
"You must leave Gaz..." He tightened his grip on her hand leading her quickly through the arches, "Please forgive me, you'll hate me after this"  
"What?" She felt his grip loosen and she turned to face the grey Zim only to find him gone.  
"Where'd he go... ZIM?" Sighing she stormed off, suddenly the ground rumbled beneath her, she stumbled back her eyes widening as a huge dark form slid infront of her. It didn't have any features, or none that she could see anyway besides a pair of evil emerald eyes; Gaz gasped, the figure was Irken, he looked so familiar, but who? Iy advanced on her, she slowly backed up, her throat becoming dry, he reached a claw towards her. The her amber eyes filled with a flash, the shadowy figure disapeared before her, a Voot Cruiser landed in the figures place kicking up the dirt, it slowly settled and the transparasteel screen lifted and Zim jumped out.  
"BOOYA!!! Did you see that!!??" He gave a small thumbs up, this Zim was dressed in a bright green. "I kicked some major butt"  
"Uh... yeah, you sure did..." Gaz looked surprised, she had never known Zim to be well so successful, not to mention full of positive life.  
"Thank you, thank you." Zim bowed obviously very pleased with himself.  
"Zim who was that"  
"He didn't look familiar to you?" Gaz had to think about it then it flashed across her mind, Zim's rapist, she gasped as the horrible images which she had tried so hard to supress arose in her thoughts again.  
"The rapist." She finally managed to choke out.  
"Lets just say that Zim has some issues with his step father." He smirked, "Nothing I can't handle though..." Gaz smiled at him, she must admit that she loved his optimisim, yet something didn't seem right. Sure Zim referred to himself sometimes in third person, but it just didn't fit right now.  
"Who are you?" She confronted him.  
"I am ZIM!" He raised a fist shaking it, she glared at him and he slowly lowered it looking at the malice in her eyes.  
"Uh...." He backed off digging his toe in the dirt, "Well I'm part of Zim..." He mumbled yet Gaz caught his words, she smirked triumphantly yet was a little surprised when all these Zims came out of nowhere, she couldn't explain it, all of a sudden they were there, each dressed in a different colour, one that represented them, she watched green sigh as he continued.  
"We are all aspects of Zim"  
"We are the ones he hides." Yellow said as he smirked his eyes travelling up and down Gaz's body.  
"Ok... this is creepy..." She looked around at all of them. Her amber eyes suddenly falling on one Zim as he ran towards them. His top was white and it contrasted well with his black boots and gloves, his minty green skin was soaked in perspiration, as he stopped infront of her he bent down low to catch his breath, she saw two very small angel wings protuding from his shoulder blades, she looked away quickly, she did not want to be caught staring. Finally he stood up his tongue still hanging out of the corner of his mouth, he held out his hand to her. Gaz looked around, the other Zims were gone; she stared at him, advancing menacingly her hands were around his shirt in a second and she lifted the tiny alien from his feet.  
"Alright I'm sick of this, my patience has been warn thin, tell me whats going on!" She threatened clenching her teeth, the white Zim gulped.  
"I can show you but I can not help you"  
"Help with what?" -This is getting on my nerves- She thought grumpily "With Zim." He stated blankly like it was an answer to the most obvious question on earth, she lowered him. "You head through the archway," He pointed in the direction his wings twitching nervously, "That will lead you to Zim. Do not be disturbed by what you see... you must free him"  
"Oh alright fine!" Gaz walked away from him barely hearing his encouraging words, she grumbled to herself.

Slowly around her everything began to grow darker, Gaz felt like she couldn't see more than a few metres infront of her face, he buildings had disapered and the ground was bare, there wasn't even a blade of grass, she stopped awed by what she saw. In front of her was a small hill, something was on top yet she couldn't make it out. To the sides of the hill stood two shadowy figures, one with gleaming red eyes the other with purple, Gaz noticed them as Zim's Tallest. She had seen glimpses of them here and there, not to mention Dib usually never shut up about them. She gingerly took a step forward, her boot landing in something warm and thick, she glanced down her boot swimming in what appeared to be purple blood, Zim's blood, she had seen it before. She covered her mouth gagging, choking down the urge to vomit, she glanced forward having to take her eyes off the site. The path she stood on was actually an arm, the wrist cut dribbling the valuable liquid down the hill towards her. Gaz couldn't watch, she turned her head away in discust her eyes now falling on... her brother? She could see his image dancing on the dirt, he was disecting Zim. -Wow his head really is big- She thought with a small giggle. On the right side of the path was the rape scene once again, she shuddered.  
"This must be Zim's nightmares." She stated lamely, slowly heading up the slashed wrist. A dark feeling overcame Gaz as she watched the Tallests' eyes follow her, slowly the figure on top of the hill came into view, below it was a piece of glass, blood stained the side her reflection stared back at her. Towering over her was Zim's PAK's spider legs, they cradeled Zim above her, she sighed disturbed and annoyed at her surroundings. "Come on Zim I'm sick of this, lets go home!" There was no reply, the PAK's legs clenching their grip on Zim tightening.  
"Oh this isn't working..." She climbed up the metallic legs her grip slipping from time to time her hands slick with sweat, finally she reached Zim, her small hand carressing his cheek as she watched him lay limp and sleeping in the PAK's claws.  
"Come one Zim, wake up..." She whispered delicately, "We need to go home." Zim's eyes twitched, she was getting through to him. "There are people who care for you"  
"Nobody cares about me..." She heard the soft reply but it wasn't from the Zim in front of her, her amber eyes darted downwards, there sitting with his back to the mirror shard was Grey Zim, she could see small devil wings protuding from his shoulder blades. His knees were pulled to his chest his head resting on his arms, she climbed down.  
"You're keeping him here, you're the one who's making Zim miserable." She clenched her fists as she stood infront of him.  
"He makes ME miserable!" He stood to face her anger distorting every one of his features, "Zim not letting go of his emotions keeps them all here." He signaled around him, "But now I'll keep HIM here! He'll know what misery is"  
-This is insane.- Gaz thought.  
"You have to let Zim go, I'll make sure he shows his emotions"  
"It's to late for that little Gaz, he's made me suffer enough." Grey shuddered from his own memories as he flapped his small devil wings, the movement causing him to hover slightly before falling the three inches back to the ground. Gaz looked up at the spider's legs as they wrapped tighter around Zim. -Forget Grey, just focus on Zim- She had to tell herself or otherwise she would probably be there all day listening to him whine, she had done it several times before with Dib.  
"Zim come on, there are people here who love you"  
"That's a lie!" Grey retorted, Gaz grumbled looking at him with a scowl planted on her face, she stormed towards him clenching her fists in rage. He let her stop infront of him as he stared her down, she smirked and got a hold of his collar, she pulled her fist back and swung it forward, it contacted hard on his temple, he crumpled in her hands and he didn't get up, she smiled pleased be her work.  
Come on Zim, please!" She reached up to him and stroked his chin, "Zim even your er... uncle is here, we all care about you, come on." She watched his PAK's grip loosen and she grabbed Zim from its hold and cradled his head in her lap.  
"Oh Zim this is just like you, you fool." Sighing she calmly stroked his antenna, she thought back to her play, the scenes were the same, it was uncanny, she repeated the lines, they made her feel better.

"You try to look strong,  
but it's just a disguise,  
You lift your head high,  
but you're living a lie,  
You seem so self confident,  
but on the inside,  
Your paranoias eating you alive." She lowered her head to his as soft tears fell onto his cheeks, she began to sob, her tears darkening Zim's shirt as they fell into his material, she had tried everything.

END OF CHAPTER 4

Well hope you guys like it and please check out the picture that goes with it, it's awsome!!! Please R&R and stay tuned for the next chapter!! I know you'll like it, oh and I think is my longest chapter yet yay!!!! 


	6. Chapter 5

INTRODUCTION:- Hey guys I hope your ready for the next chapter... YAY!!! Anywhoo I want to say I'm sorry if the last chapter was confusing with all the Zim's and stuff, I thought it made sense but then again I wrote it, you guys just don't know the inner workings of my mind... which is probably for the best! Oh and one of my friends on Deviant Art drew a picture, the grey Zim, anywhoo guys please check it out, I'll give you the adress its- http:www(dot)deviantart(dot)com(/deviation/)(13538096/) You guys know the drill, just take out the brackets turn the word dot into . and take out any spaces if there are some. Check out her art! its the best!!!!

Oh and by the way, some OOC and some AU!!

DISCLAIMER:- What is.... Zim? ((looks around confused)) Long live Jhonen!!!!

SPIDER'S SHELL CHAPTER FIVE

Coldness invaded Zim, he could feel it making his skin rise in small bumps, he shivered wondering why he wasn't warm any more. He had felt the cold before in his dream while he was sleeping, but he never responded to it like he did now. He shivered again the feeling running down his spine, the coldness felt familiar to him, yet in the past he enjoyed it, why did it repulse him now? Slowly Zim's eyes fluttered open, his vision was blurry at first yet when it cleared he looked around. Static filled monitors where what he first focused on, he watched out of the corner of his eyes as his PAK's legs recoiled into itself, he didn't remember telling them to do that. He felt weight upon his chest it was uncomfortable at first, he wasn't use to it, when he looked down and saw Gaz; her head buried into his shirt and her hands clenching the material. His first reaction was to pull away retching, yet he supressed this as he got a good look at her, she didn't seem to be doing him any harm, nor did it look like she was working with Dib, sighing he ran his claws through her violet hair, what could he say, he was curious.  
"Hey Gaz, come on..." He laughed surprised at first by his reaction, "You're making my chest numb." He felt her stir under his touch and a smile came across his lips. -What has she done to me-  
"Zim!?" Gaz jumped up and hugged him tightly around the neck, hey she was willing to shed her tough shell to hug someone she just spent the last god knows how long saving, she heard him gag.  
"Gaz... your choking me!!" He gasped his segmented tongue hanging lazily out of the side of his mouth.  
"Oh sorry..." She blushed embarressed, suddenly she heard a crash followed by a clatter, she turned around and so did Zim. Thats when Tallest Red decided to make his appearance, it was obvious now that he had caused those loud noises, although it was hard for Zim to believe, a Tallest Irken was suppose to be graceful. They both watched as he dropped his snacks something which was hard to believe in itself, and ran towards them his hover belt deactivated; GIR was attached to Red's head clenching onto his antenna and screaming with glee!  
"My Tallest?" Zim asked confused as Gaz stepped aside.  
"Tovouk the pleasantries Zim!" Red swore yet again as he scooped up his nephew and hugged him tightly. GIR was crying as he latched onto Zim's head hugging him tightly, Red then pulled Zim away from him holding the Irken by the shoulders.  
"Jeez Zim, you've grown!" He stated lamely, "To long on Earth ey? I knew the atmosphere would have an effect on you!" Zim nodded at Red as he detatched GIR from his head and cradled the still crying SIR in his arms. "Listen Zim," Red began, you could hear in his voice that he was nervous, "I need to tell you something about your mission..." Zim's rage boiled and he snapped at his leader.  
"I don't want to hear it"  
"But Zim it's not what you think!" Red argued, his voice now raised, thats no biggie for an Irken, the sudden yelling scared GIR as he ran screaming to hide behind Gaz as she comforted him.  
"No, get lost! Get out of MY life!" Zim yelled his fists clenching and shaking at his side, his eyes began to tear it was obvious that he was trying to hold them back. They were like a dam ready to break, he began to shudder.  
"But Zim..." Red pleaded slowly taking a step towards Zim, he was frustrated it was clear to see but Zim didn't notice, of course he never seemed to notice the obvious things in life.  
"I said NO!" Red couldn't take it he could feel it now, the word vomit, he didn't want to say it like this but he didn't have a choice, here it came! "Zim you were part of a relocation program!" The Tallest yelled his anger let out in a single burst which was probably for the best. Everyone who knew Tallest Red even slightly knew what could happen when his anger became gathered, he had once even struck down his personal technician, of course the Irken quit and they had to train someone else to take her spot but Red always said it was for the best. Red leaned forward and held his shocked nephew tightly by the shoulders, Zim's mouth was agape yet no voice followed.  
"Listen to me Zim..." Red repeated as he slowly sat the stunned Zim down before begining again. "No interupting ok? Now you were part of a relocation program Zim, we only told you to conquer Earth because you were so bent on distruction, but I guess I can only blame myself for that. But now I think you should know the whole truth"  
"Why Kai?" Red faultered at Zim's question, he had never heard Zim call him by his real name before and although he knew it wasn't intended for it but the question stung. Red now realised how much time he didn't spend with his family, oh and his daughter who he hadn't seen in years, not since the great assigning, and even then he wasn't allowed to properly talk to her. Red sighed, he would really have to start trying harder.  
"Zim, we had to relocate you not because of Operation Impending Doom 1 but because of your... your step father. You see Zim he escaped from Planet Vort and was bent on destroying you, you did put him there remember? I couldn't let him do that to you and Purple agreed with me, of course it took him some persuading." Red saw Zim open his mouth, yet he wouldn't let him interupt, he held out his hand to silence him, "We decided to call your program a secret mission as to not hurt your pride, we knew you wouldn't take over Earth and would eventually settle into their lifestyle. But then you just kept calling us and calling us, it had been six years Zim, SIX YEARS!" More of Red's anger escaped, things like that had always annoyed the Tallest, like the time Zim had called and had said 'My Tallest' for three hours straight ((Think of Backseat Drivers from Beyond the Stars)) he sighed.  
"You still hadn't settled down, so Pur and I decided to tell you that you were banished, we thought that you learning that we didn't need you would make you realise the whole background on your mission, but it didn't have that effect..." Red finished with an exasperated sigh and looked at Zim whose skin had gone frightfully pale, he was speechless... for once. Finally his glassed over eyes regained their healthy looking glow as he looked at his uncle's glaeming Ruby eyes, he stuttered his words his tongue feeling fat.  
"B...But why Earth?" Red was caught by surprise, he looked from Zim to Gaz, the girl was listening tentavely stroking GIR's antenna keeping him quiet.  
"Well Zim we chose Earth because the humans; although filthy dirt monkeys" He looked at Gaz, "No offence." "None taken." And she ment it, Gaz had always been the odd ball out, not to mention her ditaste for humanity. He looked at her surprised at first then shook it off, -That's one strange friend Zim has.- he thought.  
"Anywhoo... the humans are very similar to us Irkens, well ok maybe not in every aspect, I mean we do look different and the society is different, but there are a lot of similarities as well... and well Zim we wanted you to live your life as normally as possible, that and Earth was really far away!" He paused and sighed he continued, a little more quietly this time. "I'm sorry Zim..." Zim then looked at Red sharply; how dare HE, how dare THEY put him through this, through the pain of it, the intense pain. Zim was ready to end it all, he remembered the happiness he felt when he was close to his pathetic goal, then GIR had to ruin everything, he knew the robot had contacted the Tallest Red and told him, Oh it made him so angry, anger he took out on his uncle.  
"Do NOT tell Zim that you are sorry!" He spat the last word like it was venom and left a terrible taste in his mouth. "You do not know what I've been through and now you beg for forgiveness!" Zim made a shooing gesture. "Get lost"  
Red stood there looking at Zim confuesed, -Well this didn't go as planned- he thought yet he did not move when the young Irken shooed him, no, instead he approached him slowly, Red knew he was never one to take orders, he loved to give them.  
"Zim please"  
"Please? I said GO, I never want to see your lying ass ever again!" -Great he's being stubborn- Red sighed miserably.  
"But Zim you..." Red was cute off by the enraged Irken getting up on his PAK's legs now being eye to eye to the Tallest.  
"Think about it as having your wish come true, you'll never hear from me again, you don't call me and I won't call you!" Zim sneered please with himself, Red frowned anger boiling behind his now blood red eyes as he listened to his inner soldier; Red of course was a soldier before he became a Tallest, he was ruthless and quite unforgiving, but thats what brought him to the top. -Attack him!- It yelled in his mind, he lunged tackling the startled Zim to the metalic floor. He pulled his two clawed fist back and punched Zim, smiling as he heard the fine crack as it collided with Zim's jaw. The young Irken's lip began to bleed, the deep purpleliquid oozing down his chin and into his mouth, Zim spat it out, it speckling across Red's cheek. Zim's eyes were wide, his antenna flat against his head in submission, and he was visiably cowering his voice was shaky.  
"Don't hurt me." Red smirked at the weak voice, it had been ages since he had heard someone properly cower under his power and not as a Tallest, he felt the power rush through him and he bared his teeth at Zim, he liked it, it was something he was willing to except, he hadn't been able to hurt someone mercilessly since he was a young soldier.  
Gaz stood, the sudden attack from the Irken Tallest scared her. She dropped GIR; the robot falling without waking, the sound snapping Red from his trance. He backed off from Zim, the smaller Irken quivering in his shadow, he mumbled something that was on the lines of an apology before quickly scampering into the darkness. Gaz ran to Zim's side and placed her hand on his shoulder he flinched from the touchlike it burned his skin. She sighed and tried again, she noticed his antenna relax as curiosity got the best of her. Gaz's hand trembled as she reached out and stroked his antenna, they were course under he fingers, segmented like those of a centapede. She found the feel of them intoxicating and she moved her fingers closer to the base of his skull. Suddenly she pulled away hearing Zim moan.  
"Hmmm... that feels nice..." She smiled at him as he rolled over to face her but she did not continue her action, as red passed across her cheeks. Zim's face was pale and she couldn't blame him for being afraid, the attack from his uncle must of stirred up some old memories. Ones which are probably best forgotten.  
"Gaz?" Zim's voice was weak as he slowly got up onto his feet and faced her, he placed his claws on her shoulder and did something he'd thought he'd never even consider; he hugged her.  
"Thanks.." He whispered his warm breath tickling her ear as he finally backed away from her, she could tell that he was content and did not feel awkward, she smirked, she had a very funny idea. She leaned towards him, she could see the confusion written on his face, she smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips, the brief contact felt good, his lips were smooth, she blushed and took him by the hand and led him upstairs. As they travelled up the elevator they were both silent, it wasn't erie but a comfortablen silence, she nearly started giggling, the kiss didn't have the effect she thought it would, she never thought that she, Gaz, would enjoy it. They stood by his front door her hand still in his claws, he looked nervously around outside, she knew that he was looking for Dib, she wondered if he was more afraid of Dib himself or what Dib would say if he saw them like this.  
"So what now?" Zim asked after the silence had became to much for him.  
"Well, I see you at school tomorrow then you'll come over to my house, we'll hang out for awhile and I guess we could call that friendship." Gaz smirked at him.  
"Friendship? I guess I'll have to give that another try." He shuddered thinking about Keef, he hadn't seen that little physco since he made him chace after that squirril.  
"I guess you should." She smiled and finally let go of his hand, "Well I better get going, I don't want Dib or Dad coming to look for me"  
"Ok.... see you"  
"See you tomorrow Zim!" She waved goodbye as she stepped outside of the houses perimeter, Zim returned the gesture then closed the door.

END CHAPTER FIVE

Well I hope you guys like it! Please R&R so I know that you're still interested Please check out my friends picture, its awsome!!! Sorry if the chapter was short or took long to put up but please stay tuned, I am going to finish this one day!! Oh the next chapter may take me awhile, I have major writers block!! Ack I hate it! Oh and I hope you guys like my Disclaimers I try to make them relate or even use a quote from Invader Zim. 


	7. Chapter 6

INTRODUCTION: Ok now I have a good excuse for the EXTREME lateness of this chapter.  
1. I've just started my full time job yay! I work in a pets store, its really great! I'm working like 38 hours a week and earning a quid too!  
and 2. I'll admit it, I'm just plain lazy. I feel like all I'm doing is working and sleeping, and its time to start putting my hobbies first! Well once again an OOC and a bit of AU. You have been WARNED!

DISCLAIMER: One day I will have my vengence on that damn Jhonen and that BEE!

SPIDER'S SHELL CHAPTER SIX

As the door closed along with the picture of Gaz, with her smiling face, her bright hair and the happiness that she brought him, even though she was a little eccentric... alright maybe really eccentric but that brought him happiness, something he hadn't felt on a long time. The feeling still lingered inside of him even as the darkness of his base enveloped him as the door shut, he sighed.  
"GIR!" Well at least he was back to normal.  
"Master!" G.I.R came flying out of some crevice from some where and latched onto the Irken's body. Zim smiled.  
"Gir, go turn on the lights"  
"Yes my master!" He took off. Zim turned around it would take G.I.R a while to find the master swirch but Zim's eyes had already adjusted to the darkness and they saw something he really did not want to confront. He was standing there in the shadows, Tallest Red, Zim gasped and backed away he felt cold and clamy he wiped the sweat from his brow as he felt the hard wood of the door behind him; he silently cursed, how could he put himself in a situation like that.  
"Don't come any closer." His voice sounded strong but he was shaking on the inside.  
"Zim wait." Red replied holding out his wrists, his antenna flattened against his head in submission. Zim recognised the gesture; it was tradition for an Irken to show their vital spots, such as neck or wrist, when they were sorry or surrendering; it was not something that was commonly seen in the Irken Empire. Zim smirked and relaxed, for someone like his 'uncle' the Almighty Tallest Red this was a huge feat for him, everyone knew how stubborn Red was.  
"What is it?" Zim spat now annoyed tapping his foot on the ground.  
"Don't speak to ME like that!" Red raised his voice before he slowly backed off he didn't want to scare Zim, he showed his wrists again. "Listen I'm... I'm sorry alright, but I don't want us to leave on bad terms, your mother would never forgive me"  
"Yeah..." Zim mumbled, he had forgotten about his mother, that was something terrible to admit yet he still missed her. Like when he had parent teacher night at Skool not to mention whenever his Robot mother greeted him at the door. His claws were at his face, something else was running threw his mind. The silence though was killing Red, he could feel it in every pore that covered his green skin yet he dare not move, if he abandoned his position Zim could get suspicious. Finally he snapped, there went his short temper again.  
"Come on Zim!" He yelled.  
"Huh what?" He looked at his uncle. "Oh yeah.. I forgive you, I'm not thinking about that anymore.. Zim went back to his pondering, Red laughed and looked his nephew over. -Attention span of a gnat.- he thought. He drew his nephew into a hug while laughing. "You're an idiot Zim," He looked down at the young Irken and sighed. "Well I better go, before Pur gets suspicious"  
"Right..." Zim trailed off, "See ya Kai"  
"Bye Zim." Red smiled as he made his way to his ship.

Gaz waited at the front steps of Hi Skool, it had taken her at least hafl an hour to get rid of Dib and his questions such as 'Where were you last night?', 'What did he do to you?', questions like these earned Dib a solid punch square in his stomach and the embarressment to not only to be beat up by his sister but to be dragged off by his friends before he could react, although we all know that he wouldn't of.  
"Where is he?" Gaz grumbled under her breath, she thought that he wouldn't be able to back out of anything. She sighed shaking her head and got up, turned around and began to walk away. Suddenly a hand was on her shoulder, on closer inspection, it was a claw. She turned and smiled at him hugging his torsoe tightly, she pulled away, yet she didn't blush, she didn't want Zim to know that it was just a spur of the moment thing. Zim looked confused, his face was a shade of dark green; Gaz realized that he was blushing, God she loved him when he was a stumbling idiot.  
"You're late." She stated.  
"An Irken is never late, everyone else is just early." He flashed her a fang filled grin before leading her into the skool. They paused at the locker, his locker, he opened it slowly she hadn't said anything else to his yet and he was starting to become nervous. She gazed at the locker door, it was covered with drawings and sketches. Some were of Dib being disected these were the darker ones. Others included pictures of GIR, Zim with his uncle. Her eyes travelled to one picture in particular, it was bright done in water colours. It was of Zim and another Irken. This one female, she was hugging around his neck and it looked like he was wincing, yet they were both enjoying themselves.  
"Who's that?" Gaz asked with a stroke of jealousy, although she wouldn't admit it. Zim's eyes flashed to the picture, he smiled at the memory.  
"Oh that?" He closed the locker door, his art book under his arm. "That's my cousin Zee, man I haven't seen her in a while." "Oh.." Gaz's jealousy dissapeared.  
"What!" Zim asked confused.  
"Nothing." She smiled leaning towards him, he didn't back away and her lips were close to his. Suddenly a sharp shrill sound reverberated through out the hall, the bell had rung. Gaz pulled away quickly covered her blushing face and quickly made her way to class. "See you at lunch Zim." "Yeah... see ya." Zim didn't make his way to class, he didn't feel like listening to the dead pan voice of the math teacher drone on about ancient egyptian algebra or something like that. Instead Zim ran to the bathroom, the stench was over powering, he chucked his things to the floor and ran into a cubicle. He couldn't believe how weak he had become, he sat on the floor and rummaged through his things it was in there he knew it. His mind danced over what happened just minutes before. How could this be? He was falling for a human, he didn't know what to do, he just wanted the pain to go away. He ripped his glove off and stared at his pale green skin as the blade sliced his skin his purple blood slowly emerging to the surface. He felt the satisfaction of the pain as it hoarded his mind from other things. When the blood slowed and dried he placed his glove back on and gathered his things, placing the blade back into his PAK. Getting up he headed to his next class art, he liked art, he was good at it, only one thing annoyed him about it. As soon as he entered the room, there it was. Dib. "Back off worm baby!" Zim back handed Dib across his face causing his glasses to askew. He stormed past the stunned teenager and plonked himself down on a stool. Dib didn't have his cronies in this class so Zim felt the power drift back into him he smirked at him from across the room. Then Dib got up and came to sit next to him. -Ah crap!- Zim thought.  
"What do you want maggot?" he growled between fangs.  
"What were you doing with my sister Zim? I know she went to yours Zim? What did you do to her huh, huh, huh!" People were looking at Dib strangely but then again that wasn't different to any other day.  
"Just leave me alone Dib." He spat the teenagers name.  
"Whats the matter Zim, afraid I'll reveal your secret"  
"Dib." Zim stated matter of factly "You haven't revealed my secret for seven years, I'm not afraid anymore." He whispered, smirking triumphantly as he turned back to his art work. Dib was stunned, he moved away and began to think. What did Gaz and Zim do? Why were they keeping it a big secret? He had to find out.

Lunch came sooner then Gaz would of liked, she wasn't prepared for what had happened with Zim, she had been thinking about it the whole entire time during class. She had become distant, was she falling for an Alien? She knew she was but she just couldn't admit to it, she only wanted friendship, at the moment anyway. She saw Zim strolling towards her; sighing she let out a stuttering breath.  
"Okay hear we go..." She whispered.  
"Hey." He greeted, he didn't sound enthusiastic yet he didn't sound down in the dumps either, it was just a dead pan voice.  
"Come on." She dragged him to the cafeteria taking a hold of his wrists she stopped suddenly, the grip around his arm tightened. Zim realised what she had felt, she was squeezing hard and the wound had reaopened soaking his gloves. Zim began to thrash in her grasp, pulling away from her.  
"Let go GAZ!" He yelled as he continued to squirm. Gaz's eyes narrowed as she tore of Zim's glove forcing him to fall back onto the ground, she looked angrily down at him.  
"What is this!" She pointed at the deep groves that cut along the alien's tender wrists.  
"None of your buisness!" He stood up and yelled back at her.  
"I thought you had changed"  
"Just leave me be!" He moved away from her turning his PAK to her. "Wait Zim." Her voice had softened as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry." He snatched his glove from her and replaced it over his claws.  
"It's just a phase, I promise." He didn't want to lose the friendship he had just earnt. She smiled at him.  
"Come on lets got to lunch

So did you guys like? I know its short but I just wanted to get something up so everyone knew that I was still writing the story. So guys you know the drill please R&R! Oh and also theres a pic relating to this just go to this address oh just tacke out the brackets and make the dots actual . (http):www(dot)deviantart(dot)com(/)deviation(/)16555205(/) 


	8. Chapter 7

**Introduction:** Hey everyone the next chapter is up… Yeah I know it's been awhile my bad though but that's what I do. I don't write for like ever and then BAM! I do it all in one hit. Ok so let's see, AU and OOC not to mention an OC! OMG Shock! Don't worry it ties into the story somehow… I haven't figured it out yet

**Disclaimer: "**HI FLOOR! MAKE ME OWN ZIM!" runs around in circles yelling 'Zim' over and over Long live Jhonen.

**SPIDER'S SHELL**

**CHAPER 7**

Grey rumbling clouds roamed over head, their dark bodies blotting out the blue sky and the warmth of the sun's invisible rays. Zim sighed; he and Gaz had skipped last period to go back to her house and 'hang'. As they walked time after time he would catch her honey coloured eyes dancing over his gloves and the scars that she knew that they concealed. Zim eventually annoyed stuffed his hands deep into his pokets. Their trip was silent and it felt like an eternity before the daunting look of her house loomed overhead. Gaz lead him up the footpath, a small electrical field fence glowed at their sides. Dr. Membrane erected them to stop children playing on his grass; something to do with a photosynthesis experiment or something. The door clicked open and Zim cringed, he had turned into such a wuss lately. He gingerly stepped inside after Gaz and heaved a sigh. No one would be home, they had skipped last period after all. Zim's three clawed hand went to his face as he continually rubbed his eyes. Gaz closed the door and smiled at him; she had been doing that a lot lately, what was it about Zim that brought out the best in her? Was it his stupidness, his innocence or was it because he hated humanity and was evil on the inside? Gaz shuddered before hanging up her coat.

"Zim, you don't have to wear them if you don't want to." She indicated to his wig.

"Wear what? Who said anything about a disguise?" Zim was becoming paranoid, Gaz approached him taking his hands in hers.

"Please Zim, I want to see you for who you really are; and not just a short glimpse like last time."

Zim relaxed a little and backed away from her. A fang filled smile passed over his face. He took his wig off first, his antenna popping up into place, he could finally hear with out it being muffled. His claws then peeled off with a sickening slurp, he dropped them to the floor.

"There." He stated although he didn't need to say anything. Gaz was silent, his deep ruby eyes adsorbed everything around him. He looked so peaceful; a lot different to what he was like a few days ago. She remembered the glassy dull surface of his eyes as he was wrapped in mechanical legs; and the diluted blood red and maroon of his anger as he fought with his uncle and leader. Gaz placed her hands on either side of his face, his pale green skin was soft, leathery almost, she smiled.

"I like you better like this." She walked away from him. Zim stared confused at her his skin becoming deeper shade of green.

They stared at the TV the screen flashed the red letters 'GAME OVER.' The game was Time Splitters 2 Co-op mode. Zim wasn't use to this so called fun, but he was getting better at it. He munched on a sandwich which he gathered from his PAK, the Irken symbol stamped right in the middle. Gaz looked on, it must be frustrating to live on a planet where the only food you could eat had to be high in sugar, like waffles. Zim swallowed the last of his 'salad' sandwich and burped; she laughed.

"You're a loser Zim, you keep getting us caught."

"Well this game is trivial anyway." He glared at the screen. "I mean humans over powering aliens, how proposturous!" He began to cackle; then the door creaked and opened, Zim jumped up grabbing his disguise and replacing it, he turned scared and saw the looming figure of Dr. Membrane, Zim gulped.

"Hi dad." Gaz mumbled.

"Hello daughter." Came his loud booming voice, he walked in and glanced at Zim. Gaz elbowed the alien and whispered.

"Say something." She hissed. Zim nodded and stood mindlessly, paying the adult some respect yet no doing any action.

"Uh… hello sir…" Dr. Membrane nodded at the green child before moving to his lab in the basement. Zim slumped down embaressed, he looked at Gaz and smiled sheepishly.

"I made a fool of myself didn't I?"

"Yes." She laughed as she caught his eyes now glancing at something else. 'God he has a short attention span.' She thought as she approached him.

"Who's that?" He asked pointing to a picture.

"Oh that's my mother." Gaz stated calmly. The lady in the picture was beautiful, she had milky white skin; she had deep violet hair that rolled down to her shoulders, she was smiling her eyes closed. In the photograph she was holding two children, Gaz and Dib.

"She's pretty." Zim found himself blurting out. "Like you." He smiled, turning a darker green again. Gaz leaned forward taking advantage of his embarrassment by kissing his smooth lips, she pulled away and smiled.

"Oh Zim that's so corny." She laughed punching him playfully. "Now how about I go back to whoopin' your but!"

"Not likely." Zim laughed as he picked up the other controller, he enjoyed this 'hanging out'.

Zoe sighed as she checked herself over again. Starting a new school was hard; she'd rather stay home with her dog Kari and relax in the sun. Zoe was small, she looked like she belonged two years below her grade. He hair was deep violet and her clothing shared the same hues. Black and purple were just her colour, her top was striped and long, it ended like a cape at the back of her knees. He purple pants were tucked into her black combat boots and she had black gloves up to her elbows. Her ears and eyebrow was pierced she also had a tattoo on her left shoulder of a black sun; this so far had given her a punk image, she sighed.

"Well here goes…"

"Come in!" She heard the teacher say. She entered the class room hearing several whispers of 'not another new one.' She shrugged after being introduced and headed towards her seat as indicated by the teacher. She took her seat next to a tall boy, she glanced at him. He wore black and had a large jagged scythe for hair, he also wore glasses.

"Hey I'm Dib!" He greeted.

"Zoe…" She turned from him as she pulled her books from her back pack.

"So you're new here huh?"

Geez this guys quick.- She thought. "Uh yeah…" She raised an eyebrow at him, her eyes darting around the room like she was looking for something. She didn't seem paranoid yet more like a hunter looking for prey.

"What are you doing?" Dib looked at her weirdly.

"Nothing…" She mumbled, her eyes darting back to her books.

"You're weird." He smiled and she smiled back.

Red yawned as he left the hanger bay his mind on something else, he was so spaced out that he didn't see the face of his co-ruler until he practically collided straight with him.

"Watch it!"

"Hey Pur…" He greeted then he turned to a drone. "Get me a slurpee." He ordered.

"You were gone awhile." Purple stated as he followed his red clad friend.

"I know…" Red dismissed the drones and soldiers with a wave of his claw. "Look Dak, we've been friends for how long now?" Purple was surprised to hear Red use his name.

"Too long, Kai…" He sighed, looking away as the other Tallest entered a small room, he closed his eyes as he heard Kai's enraged scream, Purple then entered.

"So sorry Kai." Purples voice had changed, from his high pitched self to a low menacing growl. "The quest for power doesn't include you." Purple stated.

"You bastard!" Red spat as he was held by guards and shackles, Purple flinched as the Irken's spit slid warmly down his cheek, he wiped it away. He raised his clawed hand and back handed Red easily as if it was no feat.

"Take him away." Purple stated

"You bastard DAK! I'm going to get you for this, I TRUSTED YOU!" Red yelled and thrashed as the Irken Empires toughest guards dragged him off.

"Never trust an Irken." Purple smirked.

END OF CHAPTER

SEVEN

So guys hope the wait didn't kill ya? snickers OMG Zoe is here, who is she? I haven't decided yet….

Actually that's a lie, I know exactly where this story is going. And OMG what is up with Purple. Sorry Pur fans if he's not to your liking but he's gotta be like that to tie into the story sorry…. Forgive me I really do like him huggles Pur and Red. Sorry guys.

Anyhoo R&R so I know I still have people interested or otherwise whats the point of writing more.? So guys remember R&R


	9. Chapter 8

**Introduction:** First of all I want to thank everyone for being so patient with me, yes there is no excuse, and I'm a lazy bitch! There I said it, so don't be surprised if the next chapter takes as long to get up as this one did. It's not like I have writers block I know exactly where this story is going but yeah putting pen to paper is the hard part for me.

Thank you to all who reviewed please keep them coming I like seeing peoples comments its makes me feel loved and makes me want to continue this story.

**Warning: **AU and not to mention OC it happens so what?

**Disclaimer: **No I do not own Zim I'm sure by now you guys all realise that I wish to but I don't –bursts out in tears-.

**Spider's Shell**

**Chapter 8**

School, now most children know that this is in fact a horrible place, nothing how parents make it out to be, it's suppose to educate you; but of course Zoe found this very unbelievable. Her last school was in order, time tables, lunch hours, bathroom brakes, but this place… Her dark eyes looked around the locker filled halls; she saw bully's beating up smaller children for money, teacher's smoking and reading answers from books, stupid remedial children dribbling, rebels preforming tags and graffiti on the lockers and walls and 'nerds' cowering from others or screaming for help inside a locker.

"Primitive…" She muttered.

"What?" Dib questioned as he walked by her side shouldering his book bag. Zoe's eyes travelled to him, she had forgotten he was there, allowing him the small gift of a smile. She had spent the whole day with him, not that she had a choice, he was like a lost puppy not leaving her side, yet already to her he seemed like the most intelligent person that resided on school property; although she could of done without the rants about aliens, monsters and yetis. Soon the wide open double doors of the schools entrance welcomed them back to the outside world the sky filled with grey clouds that rolled and rumbled with thunder.

"Shit weather ey?" Dib asked as he searched his bag for an umbrella retrieving the large black item and opening it up with a small pop.

"Very dismal…" She stepped under the protective surface with him and she felt him tense as she drew near. –'He doesn't get around girls often.'- She thought as she raised a brow at him.

Suddenly something came bounding up to her, its large black paws seemed to big for its small grey fur covered form. Its tongue lolled lazily from the side of its small fang filled mouths, its black tipped tail wagging with each step. It stopped at Zoe's feet its large stalk like ears standing erect (Think of Aisha from Neopets), from its thick studded black leather collar a small round ID tag hung 'R.I.L.F', and she picked the furry creature up.

"Strange I've never seen a dog like that…" Dib queried as he inspected its features.

"Uh… it's a Dwarf Hungarian Lagotto, very unique." She smiled sounding confident as she made the words up letting them roll off of her tongue easily.

"Oh, I've never heard of it." Dib frowned.

"Of course you haven't." She paused wondering why she had even said it. "I mean it's such an exclusive breed not many do know about it." She recovered as both of them began to walk towards the road the soft patter of the rain as it slid down the plastic of the umbrella and hit the ground with a small splash.

"I hate rain." She grinned sheepishly as she received a strange look from the other teen, "Give me sun and sun bathing any day!" Giggling she looked back to him changing the subject. "Enough about me. What about you Dib?"

"Uh lets see… My dad's the best scientist in town but he has little to no time with his family; my sister is a psychopathic game addict who could tear me apart just by looking at me and me… a teen chasing the paranormal and the weird with a few friends and a reputation you could spit on." Dib stopped in his tracks the trail of his trench coat dragging across the wet pavement the thick material soaking in the muddy water, facing her his eyes softening he breathed a deep sigh watching as the rain subsided and he slowly moved the umbrella away so it was not to drip on her.

"Well this is me." He indicated to the path of his nice house.

The first smell that invaded the Irken's nostrils as he slowly came to was bile, it was strong causing him to gag and his segmented tongue to loll out the side of his mouth. Opening his deep ruby eyes slightly he felt the stiff dry feeling of blood, the now purple crust like substance had leaked from a scar that ran down his left eye and had congealed now sealing his eye closed. Red cringed at the pain and tried to scratch at it with his long clawed hands, yet that's when he realised movement was not a big option for him, both wrists were now shackled to the thick grimed wall behind him.

"Damn it!" Red swore as his breaths became deep and rugged the pain becoming to much once more as he found a black haze forming on the edge of his vision before it engulfed him completely in the darkness.

Zim yawned, his jaw opening wide the small white fangs visiable along with his segmented tongue as a lazy three clawed hand rubbed against his purple hued contact. The words 'You lose' flashed in red before him and he groaned again looking to the younger teen beside him, for the last few hours she had been whooping his arse at every game imaginable; from fighting, racing, sports and even RPG. Gaz laughed the sound musical for some reason to his antenna. It was only one day, one day that she had been nice to him; deep inside he knew he was just trying to convince himself that it was a mutual relationship based off of hate for Dib and favours. But who was he kidding, she had saved his life, rescued him from his own PAK, mind and demons, that experience had brought them closer some how, she now knew all about him his past and his people.

"Thanks." He found himself saying suddenly a smile coming across his lips as he remembered how glad she had been when she knew he was awake.

"What for?" Gaz cocked her head to the side her deep violet gair cascading gracefully over her shoulder.

"For what you did for me."

"Oh…" She realised what he had meant. "It was nothing."

"Well I better get going…" He stood with determination heading for the front door Gaz quickly on his heels, they stood staring at each other, Zim shifted awkwardly.

"We should do this again sometime?" She ventured waiting for his reply.

"Yes I rather enjoyed this Earth activity of 'hanging out', I'ts strange, you human filth can find the smallest things entertaining." He opened the door looking back at her as if in a challenge.

"Jeez you're such a-" She was cut off suddenly as she looked past Zim, looked over his shoulder to see him, Dib. She groaned in annoyance.

"Zim!" Dib shrieked pointing a finger at the accused , Zoe gaped stepping away from him shocked by his sudden out burst as she cuddled R.I.L.F close to her chest.

"Gaz what is _he _doing here?" Dib spat as he stood staring threateningly at Zim, the Irken returning his harsh gaze.

"I invited him Dib." Gaz stated defiantly as her arms crossed over her chest her honey coloured eyes narrowing.

"But, but he's an alien!" Dib retorted not noticing as Zoe gasped with interest, she moved closer to Zim studying him with her deep purple eyes trying to see the similarities.

-'It is him!'- She thought happily as Zim raised a non-existent brow at her behaviour shooing her off with a wave of his hand.

"So what Dib, we're frie-" Gaz cut herself from continuing shocked about what she was going to say. "Look Zim I'll catch you later kay?" She quickly recovered seeing the disbelief in her brother's eyes.

"Sure okay, ciao." He turned on his black booted heel. "See you later Dib stink." He threatened as he pushed past the taller teen and headed down the wet street noticing that the other girl, the one with Dib, her eyes were following him.

"What was that about?" Zoe asked curiously as she placed R.I.L.F onto the ground the small creature bounding off happily.

"Oh Zim, we've been enemies for a while now." He explained.

"No not that, you called him an alien."

"Oh well I mean think about it… He has green skin, no ears and have you seen his hands, he's missing a digit!" Dib raised his own hands in demonstration. "It just makes sense but no one believes me."

"Well it does kind of make sense…" She trailed off her own hands finding her own pockets deep within her trench coat. "Well I better be going to."

"Yeah sure okay, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure." She smiled then to turned in the direction of her own house waving goodbye to Dib over her shoulder.

The house was large its walls leaning in together ever so slightly, it would not be noticiable to the naked eye but an expert would be able to pick it up in a heart beat. Its hue was a deep purple, the shutters and roof a blood red, the front door a bright green and the open windows glowed with an erie yellow light, within this strange colourful house was what Zoe called home.

Stripping of her gloves and boots tossing them into a corner, she headed for the kitchen her stomach now rumbling. Passing in the hall was a photograph, the picture being of her and her father; she would have to contact him soon. Selecting some of the finest food her cooling system had to offer she took a large satisfactory bite.

Her hand travelled quickly to her golden belt buckle with a small hit of a button hidden within the metal her form flickered replaced by one that was quite different; an Irken. Her skin was a soft apple green, eyes a deep purple matching the hues on her long trench coat, antennas curled a chain running between them and of course the Irken symbol tattooed on her right bicep.

"Finally." She muttered feeling free again the hologram annoyed her but she knew her disguise had to be genuine, it was strange what the humans look over though. She finished off her sandwich and headed to what could be called the living area where a large monitor descended from the ceiling.

"Contact the Irken Tallest." She told it as she waited for the static to clear with a flicker and it was soon replaced with Tallest Purple's image who seemed to be a little off guard. "My Tallest." She bowed low.

"Uh Zee!" Purple greeted dropping the doughnut he had been munching on.

"Where is my father? I need to speak to him. Privately." She asked her eyes scanning the monitor for Tallest Red it was not like one to leave the side of the other.

"Oh…" Purple looked to the ground as he searched for the right words. "Your father went to Earth just before you did… He hasn't returned, we have ever available Armada ship looking for him." Purple sighed as he lied to her.

"What no… impossible. Why didn't you tell me!" Zee cut the communication as tears began to well up in her eyes.

Purple watched the screen flicker back to static in front of him and he frowned to a technician. "Women…"

**End of Chapter 8**

Hey guys hope you enjoyed please R&R and also forgive me please –begs-


End file.
